


Life is Better

by TimberedFir2048



Series: When I’m With You [2]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i can’t even with them, i love these boys, its so cute, just read it okay, just so much fluff, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberedFir2048/pseuds/TimberedFir2048
Summary: Kai didn’t like to dance.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Series: When I’m With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Life is Better

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3 and also my first attempt at writing these bois, enjoy

Kai didn’t like to dance.

It was painfully obvious he wasn’t much of a dancer; after all, Kai wasn’t exactly the most graceful person in the world. He was more of a stumble-your-way-to-safety kinda guy than a gymnast-looking show-off, like a certain black-haired boy he knew. But said boy didn’t seem to notice Kai’s lack of coordination, and if he did, he didn’t care. Which is why Kai was currently in the middle of his massive bedroom, locked in the loving embrace of his much taller boyfriend, vaguely stumbling his way in clumsy circles to the beat of a slow song drifting from the speakers on the walls. And trying his absolute hardest not to pull away and burrow deep under his covers out of sheer embarrassment.

Adam had come over not long ago, without warning; had simply appeared at his bedroom door (Davis must’ve let him in without Kai noticing; the butler did that a lot), dipped into a rather cheesy bow, hand outstretched, and asked if Kai would like to dance with him. A slightly startled “yes” bubbled up before Kai could actually consider it; after all, he was bored, and any time he got to spend with Adam was bound to be entertaining, even if it involved something he was horrible at. But as Adam walked happily in and hooked up his phone to Kai’s speakers, pulling up some song, the implications of what Kai had just agreed to sank in and he immediately took it back, starting to feel a bit panicked, even though there was no reason to. Adam was his boyfriend, why would he care if Kai was a terrible dancer?

But Kai panicked anyway.

It didn’t take much for Adam to convince him to go through with it anyways; the Hispanic boy always knew what to say to get Kai on his side. And Kai had to admit, he probably would’ve still done it even if Adam HADN’T promised him donuts afterwards. Though, that was certainly a plus.

So Adam started up the song, gently pulled the redhead into the center of the room, moved one of Kai’s hands onto his hip and the other to his shoulder, and began to guide Kai through a slow waltz. At first, they were simply a mess of tangled limbs and stepping on each other’s feet (Adam laughed at him a few times, but there was nothing rude or teasing about it; it was light and heartwarming, that specific laugh of his that always made Kai’s stomach do lazy flips and his heart flutter like a bird, even after they started dating). But as time went on, Kai realized that he was somehow getting the hang of it. The steps made more sense, the movements becoming easier, and he found himself beginning to enjoy it. Adam beamed at him as he finally seemed to find his groove. “There you go, bud,” he said at last, voice light and soft, pride shining in his eyes. “Now you’re getting it!”

Kai giggled, looking up at Adam with his impossibly large eyes, one green and one teal, giving the taller boy a joyous smile. “You know, this isn’t so bad once you get the hang of it. I kinda like it!” He spun them both in a short twirl, eyes closing as he let out a laugh. He felt Adam’s grip tighten on his waist, and when he opened his eyes, his boyfriend was looking at him with a smile so full of happiness and adoration it made Kai’s heart skip several beats in a row, like a stone on the surface of a lake. Kai tilted his head at the taller boy, letting out a surprised chuckle. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Adam gave a short laugh, a small sound of amusement, and lightly shook his head, hazel eyes positively sparking. He leaned down and pressed his face into Kai’s hair, nuzzling the soft strands, and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to the top of his head, arms moving to wrap completely around the redhead’s skinny form. Kai felt like his face was on fire (he hoped it actually wasn’t; his nose tended to burst into flames when he was flustered). With a light squeak of surprise, he buried his face in Adam’s collarbone, heavy breath hitting his neck as Adam planted kisses all over the top of his head. The taller boy breathlessly laughed, his voice so incredibly soft and fond that Kai was seriously about to just melt into a squeaky puddle on the floor.

“Oh, Kai...you’re just...you’re so cute. God, you don’t even know how cute you are. You’re freaking adorable,” Adam laughed. This whole time, the dancing never stopped, though the pair was no longer waltzing across the room - they had slowed to somewhat of a stop and were mostly swaying in each other’s arms, the music playing softly in the background.

“I’m not cute,” Kai mumbled half-heartedly into Adam’s neck, hands locking behind his boyfriend’s back, not intending to let go anytime soon. “If anyone’s cute, you’re cute. God, you’re cute. And hot. You’re hot.”

“No, you’re hot. You’re the fire wielder.”

“Shut up,” Kai muttered, though there was no hint of a bite to his words. Adam chuckled softly, nuzzling further into Kai’s soft red hair, nose pressed against his scalp. Kai sighed quietly, a sigh of content, a sigh of peace. For several minutes afterwards, they just stood there, arms locked tightly around each other, swaying slowly to the music drifting calmly through their ears. It was moments like these that the two boys were really able to appreciate. Moments when things were slow and calm, when life wasn’t tossing more deadly challenges at them and their friends. Moments when they could just be two normal teenagers, living their lives as one. Moments that so rarely came along, that they would forever hold dear in their memories as moments where life was absolutely perfect.

The song was coming to an end. Adam exhaled slowly through his nose, ruffling Kai’s hair with his breath. The redhead nuzzled into his neck a moment longer before both pulled away at the same time, Adam tilting his head down and Kai tilting his head up, hazel eyes meeting teal and green. Adam lowered his head and pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into his eyes, and whispered, “Kai...I love you. God, I love you. You’re just...”

He let himself trail off, seemingly unable to put his next thought into words, instead conveying his absolute, pure, unadulterated love towards Kai in his soft brown eyes. Kai understood; he understood perfectly.

“I love you too, Adam. So much.”

Adam smiled softly at him; Kai smiled back. Then Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to Kai’s, eyes sliding shut. Kai immediately leaned up in response, returning the kiss, eyelids fluttering just as much as his heart as the two shared the most heartfelt kiss that they ever had.

Things were perfect.

And now that he really thought about it, Kai decided that maybe, just maybe, he actually did like to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any idea what song they may be listening to let me know
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
